A Dragon's Era
by sp00ky guy
Summary: Natsu sacrifices himself instead of Erza at the Tower of Heaven, but now he's back. How has Fairy Tail changed? How has she changed? That's for you to find out. Natsu x Erza... natsu is op and smart. rated m for future violence and language
1. Chapter 1

_Natsu will be op and smart fyi. Story starts at Tower of Heaven Arc..._

_I Do Not Own FairyTail (otherwise NaZa would be as real as ever). All rights go to Hiro Mashima_

_Chapter 1: Loss of a Family Member_

_We find our favorite group composed of Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Gray stuck in the Tower of Heaven as the etherion blast was fired moments ago. Lucy, Happy and Gray have escaped the tower with the help of Simon, Sho, Wally and Millianna after defeating the notorious Trinity Raven._

_"_THE TIME HAS COME! IT IS YOUR HOUR LORD ZEREF" a bellowing blue-haired man could be heard from the top floor of the tower. Jellal smirked as he walked over to the trembling Erza and muttered "and my sacrifice is prepared. Quite a pain to haul you over here no? Hehe those pathetic fools followed me for all these years. What a bunch of fools."

"YOU BASTARD!" snarled Erza at the attempt of standing up to which had no avail and she fell back to the ground. "How could you? All these years tormenting with their lives. Think about what they went through!" roared Erza with a hateful tone.

"What they went through? OH please like I ever cared about those insolent fools. They were too stupid to realize what was really going on. Hahahahahaha! IT is too late Erza. Your time is over. Now it is time for a new world, a new beginning, with Lord Zeref granting freedom to only the powerful"

"How could you be so naive Jellal. Don't you see? Zeref is using you! You are nothing more than his pawn"

"SHUT UP! What do you know? I will revive Lord Zeref and you will be my sacrifice. NOW LORD ZEREF HEAR ME! TAKE THIS WOMEN'S FLESH AS YOUR O-" screamed Jellal to the sky until being interrupted with a kick to the face. Turning around quickly Jellal saw none other than our favorite pink-haired dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel.

"What freedom? What can you possibly hope to achieve with that monster controlling you." muttered Natsu. "Now go to hell with your Lord Zeref!" roared Natsu charging at Jellal. This whole time Erza stared wide-eyed at her savior. The pink-haired boy she grew up with was not someone to be quarreled with. Our favorite pink-haired dragon slayer had mastered _Fire Dragon Slayer Magic_, _Hell Fire Dragon Slayer Magic_, _Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic_, _Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic,_ and finally the ability to _Requip. _Natsu was also an S-Class mage at FairyTail and as of recent, the newest edition to the Wizard Saints. Not to mention the previously mentioned scarlet woman had a secret crush on him.

"Crap. Natsu what are you doing here?!" said the now worried Jellal who did not account for the pink-haired man to be here. Sweating nervously he began to channel his magic.

"Cleaning up your mess apparently. Now care to explain what you are doing to my friend here?" stated the angry fire mage.

"Is it not obvious? She is my sacrifice for the dark-lord Zeref and when he arrises you will all know fear. You will all be under his and my rule!"

"Is that so? Well I'm afraid to say that you can't have Erza. She is part of our FairyTail family and I refuse to see her be used for your diabolic plans."

"Bring it Dragon Boy"

Natsu ran up to Jellal and screamed "_**Fire Dragon's ROAR!**__"_ as he unleashed a jet of incredibly hot fire from his mouth. Jellal fell immediately as if paralyzed with the look of true horror on his face. This young boy, with one attack was able to take out a mage twice as strong as his fake wizard saint projection Siegrain. Was there no limit to Natsu's power? However out of a sudden the tower began shaking. It appears because of the etherion blast the tower was releasing mass amounts of energy. It would be only minutes before the tower would fall. Natsu, already tired from fighting Ikagura and Fukurou (yes he fought them both deal with it!) slumped to the ground as that last attack took a lot of his magic. Erza watched the entire time as the boy she loved took out her greatest nightmare that bothered her the day she left the Tower of the Heaven those many years ago. She knew it was now her time to save him.

Slowly, she arose from her place on the ground and slumped the passed out dragon slayer over her shoulder and began limping sprinting off the giant lacrima that the tower had become. However she began to realize that this was of no use, the tower's destruction would kill them regardless. Erza knew there was only one way to save her love, and with that she began to slip into the lacrima whose original purpose was to kill her.

Natsu slowly awoke from his short nap and quickly looked around for his scarlet-haired companion. His eyes widened in shock as he found her moving into the lacrima that he originally saved her from. "Erza what are you doing?!" he inquired.

Erza looked at him, with caring eyes and a warm smile and said "You saved me. Now I will save you."

"DON'T DO THIS ERZA!"

"I'm sorry Natsu" Erza said with a heavy heart as she closed her eyes. However seconds later they popped open as she felt an arm around her waste. She looked up and saw what she dreamt wouldn't happen. Natsu shoved her out of the lacrima and moved deeper inside of it.

"You don't die for your friends. You live for them" he said. Erza blacked out. Seconds later she found herself on a beach. She snapped her eyes open and scurried to look for her dragon slayer companion but to no avail could not find him anywhere. It was at that moment Erza recalled the recent events and broke into a heavy sob. Tears streamed down her face as she felt the guilt of being the perpetrator of the death of Natsu Dragneel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone reading. Thanks for reviewing and stuff. Constructive criticism is appreciated and recommended so I can know what you guys want me to write about. Without further ado here is chapter 2(lol this rhymes ).**

_Chapter 2: Home_

_3 years after Tower of Heaven Incident (No I am not going into the details of Natsu's funeral cause what fun would that be) at FairyTail Guildhall_

The guildhall seemed silent today as it always did. People came in and out day after day, minimal words were spoken and the worst part of all, no random fights broke out these days. It was as if the guild had died in itself that fateful day at the tower. No one felt the impact of the Salamander's death more than Team Natsu because after all they were his best friends. Days after the death of Natsu, his team was devastated.

Lucy could barely bring herself to go on jobs as it was the pink-haired boy who brought her to this guild.

Happy never left the house Natsu and Lisanna built as kids. He could only find comfort in feeling Natsu's spirit watching over him.

Surprisingly Gray was hit hard by Natsu's death. Sure the 2 quarreled a lot as kids, but over the years as Natsu began to become smarter and stronger he fought less with Gray and the 2 began treating each other as precious nakama.

However no one was as upset with Natsu's death as Erza. Originally after Natsu's death Erza wasn't seen after 6 months by the guild as she never left her home, only lying in her pool of tears. She blamed herself for Natsu's death, but no one else saw it the same way she did. She couldn't bring herself to come to the guildhall that once was of the man she loved. Over the years Erza's presence in the guildhall became slightly more noticed, however it was still rare for her to be seen as she was constantly doing jobs mainly S-Class ones.

Yes FairyTail had drastically changed over the years as well. The guild had a quarrel with the Oracion Seis in which Jellal was arrested and the guild had obtained 2 new members by the names of Wendy and Carla. In this quarrel a few guild members were sent to band with other guilds in the attempt to stop the Oracion Seis from using Nirvana to destroy Cait Shelter, and then the world. After all was said and done, Erza sealed away her past with Jellal and only focused herself on the day that she yearned for. The day she would be reunited with Natsu Dragneel.

FairyTail was still the number 1 guild in Fiore as expected because of their strong members, but it still felt incomplete without **him**. Makarov was still the guild master of FairyTail and Laxus rejoined the guild after the whole "Battle of FairyTail" incident. Yes siree the guild was different indeed over the years. The members sure had changed as well. People came and went, but our favorite crew remained the same except for their attitudes. Even Mira could barely be seen without a sad expression on her face. They all missed Natsu, but this was about to change. Soon, they would have their lives back. Soon they would have **him** back.

_Town of Magnolia_

A figure with a mess of pink hair and a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck could be seen walking through the town of Magnolia. He was a needle in a haystack, but something about him made the citizens of Magnolia stare at him in shock. Who was this mysterious figure and why was everyone staring at him?

The figure trudged slowly towards the massive FairyTail guildhall that overlooked Magnolia and began to walk up to the building. He sighed and put his hood up slowly creaking the door open. No one in the guildhall payed attention to the figure as he walked inside and sat down at a table. It was like this until a few minutes later when a black-haired man whose hair seemed to jet out walked up to the figure and slammed his hand on the table the figure was sitting at.

"What business do you have here" muttered Gajeel Redfox. Gageel, the iron dragon slayer mage of FairyTail had joined the guild after their whole incident with the Phantom Lord Guild along with his friend Juvia Lockster.

"That is none of your concern" replied the figure.

"Is that so?!" Gajeel responded with rage in his voice as he flipped the figure's table. The figure stood up, and without any words punched Gajeel square in the middle of his face. Gajeel stood up and with hatred in his eyes yelled "Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming in here and attacking me!"

With a flick of his hand, the figure removed his hood revealing a face that the guild had missed for years. To his chagrin, Gajeel was taken aback and began tearing up. He sprinted up to the figure and instead of giving him a returning punch, wrapped his arms around the figure in a warm hug. Who was the figure that had made Gajeel so happy? Well isn't it obvious... Natsu Dragneel had returned.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed kinda dragged. Did 2 chapters in one day and this one was hella late at night. Anyways ill update asap and make the chapters longer. Tell me what you guys wanna see!**

**-sp00ky guy out**


	3. Update Teaser thing

Alright Look I'm gonna get a lot of hate for posting this teaser I guess but I simply don't care :). Anyways I have been feeling kind of um, well, guilty I guess as of late that I haven't been posting anything for like over a year :D. So thank the memes and thank the dreams that I have finally decided to return to fan A lot has prompted me to do this like graduating and stuff and I realized I have a lot of spare time on my hands so alas I have returned.

So here is the good news. I will be resuming " A Dragon's Era" and whatever the hell the other story I started writing was and I will begin work on newer works that I am quite excited about. Anyways again I'm sorry to uh tease you like this but the next chapter for A Dragon's Era will be out shortly and no I don't mean by next year I mean by next week! HYPE! But in all honestly it will be out like friday or something idk? Good enough tbh considered I haven't updated since last year. Anyways thanks for your continuing support! IF you have an idea for a story and want it written just pm me or comment on one of my stories I really don't care. Thx

bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so before anyone says anything I just wanna say its pretty impressive that I managed to stay away for more than a year (lel). Sorry fans :C. Anyways pls enjoy this chapter that was due a year ago.**

* * *

Everyone was in awe. Their dragon slayer whom they assumed dead 3 years ago was standing right there in the doorway of the guild hall. People started rubbing their eyes and pinching their cheeks to affirm that their favorite and destructive dragon was home. Reality hit them soon enough and everyone started racing to hug Natsu as he was home.

"Where the fuck were you flamebrain!" yelled a charging Gray as he slammed a chair into Natsu's face. To his shock, Natsu broke the chair with his hand before it could do any damage. Everyone's eyes popped open. Was it possible he got stronger in his time away from the guild?

"Alright you two take it outside!" shouted Makarov as he was interested to see the two brawl like the good old days. However it was pretty obvious that he himself wanted to see what sort of power the dragon slayer acquired while away from the guild.

As they started exiting, Natsu asked Lucy where Erza was. Lucy just looked at him or a few seconds before warning him that she might be a bit well, violent, when she figures out that he returned. She explained that Erza had blamed herself for his death that night 3 years ago and has never forgiven herself for the "sin" she has committed.

"So what actually happened that night" Lucy then queried.

"Huh, let me think about it..."

_Flashback 3 years ago to the Tower of Heaven_

Natsu had just entered the ethernano leaving a sobbing Erza behind him. He looked ahead and saw nothing but blue crystals and liquid. He saw a bright light ahead and blinked before he saw himself floating above a graveyard. Why was he here?

A funeral. His funeral. Squinting carefully he could see the members of Fairy Tail looking grim and huddled around a tombstone that read Natsu Dragneel, the 4th Wizadd Saint. Wizard Saint? But as far as he knew he was only an S-Class member of Fairy Tail.

Then appeared several members of the magic council.

"It is with our sincere gratitude that we award Natsu Dragneel the title of Wizard Saint on his account of preventing the ressurection of the dark wizard Zeref. With this they took a wizard saint's medal and placed it by Natsu's tombstone which was covered in flowers.

He could see his friends. No. Family. He could see his family mourning the death of him. It was unbearable for him to watch. This is what he was trying to prevent! This wasn't supposed to be about him. It was supposed to be for them. He had failed as a member of his family.

"I refuse to sit here and watch as my family falls into depression! I have to live" shouted Natsu as if the heavens could here him. And sure enough, they did.

The ground around him started shaking and the funeral was becoming a blur. Natsu blacked out.

He then awoke to the sound of a soothing voice calling his name. "Natsu. Natsu" it ushered drawing him closer and closer to the source. As he was walking it looked as if he was in the middle of a cave. He reached where he thought the voice was coming from and ended up in the middle of an empty room.

He looked up and this jaw dropped. Descending from the sky was a beautiful figure. She looked like an angel. She descended with grace clothed in a green dress. She spoke softly as if they were being overheard but just loud enough for Natsu to fully understand her.

"Greetings child. My name is Gaia, goddess of the Earth. Mother of the land that stands beneath your feet"

Natsu was appalled. Such a legendary figure was appearing right before his very eyes. What was he to say? What was he to do? He only stood there in shock as she descended upon him with arms opened wide. She whispered just enough for him to hear her "Come child".

A white light blinded him before he knew what was happening and Natsu now found himself in the middle of a large garden with a giant massive tree in the middle surrounded by animals. The garden was beautiful with green luscious grass, greener than the color itself.

In the middle of the garden standing by the tree was the same figure herself, Gaia, the goddess and mother of the very Earth itself. Natsu walked towards her as if she was dragging him closer and closer. He finally got to her and reached out to her as if she were holding her hand open towards him.

"Where are we...?" Natsu questioned.

"Welcome child, to the Garden of Eden. This, is the tree of life."

Natsu stood in awe and gazed at the beautiful garden all around him.

"Tell me Natsu. Do you seek power?"

"I desire the ability to protect my family and those I care dearly for. So I guess... Yes"

"Very well. I will grant you this power. But you will have to undergo training before you can acquire this power. I will train you and in order for you to reach your full potential you must complete my ENTIRE program. Is that understood?"

"As long as I am able to protect my family like I said..."

Natsu didn't know it at the time, but he just met someone who would change his life forever. Natsu trained for days, weeks, months, years. He didn't realize it but 3 years just flew by in a flash. He had learned a lot in the course of 3 years. His magic was on another level compared to when he "died". Natsu had increased the power of his original magic at least 10-fold. He had not learned any new magic, but his old dragon slayer magic was now a force to be recokned with.

3 years passed. Gaia had treated Natsu like a son of her own and he had to come to see her as such. Natsu awoke one morning and looked around unable to spot Gaia. He smirked. It didn't bother him that he couldn't see Gaia anywhere. He knew this day would come just like it did with Igneel.

He rose from his sleeping place, exited the garden that he had trained in for 3 years and walked into the outside world. He appeared on a beach of some sort. With the flick of his wrist he threw on his jacket and started pacing northwards. He had two things on his mind, getting home to his family and Erza Scarlet.

* * *

**Look I know this chapter was short based on the "hype" but I assure you good things are to come. My next chapters will be several thousand words don't worry and sorry again I guess for the 1 year gap but I did sorta warn you in my own defense. Thx for sticking with me and I'm back to the fanfiction community so expect more! **


End file.
